


aftermath

by yourbumblebee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, aka the post-battle kiss i always talk about on twitter, idk what else to tag this as but it's entirely self-indulgent, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbumblebee/pseuds/yourbumblebee
Summary: In the aftermath of Salem's defeat, Blake and Yang are reunited, and the overwhelming relief brings out unspoken feelings between the two partners.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i've fallen into bumbleby hell and this is what i have to show for it. i needed some outlet for my brainrot until we get more stuff for v8, so here's the post-battle kiss i always reference on my twitter.

Yang’s first thought was Blake.

This wasn’t anything new. As a matter of fact, Blake was the first thought on Yang’s mind a lot more often than she cared to admit. And like a lot of those times, it was the stress and fear of not knowing where Blake was.

The only difference this time was that they had just been through the most difficult and dangerous fight of their lives, and Blake was nowhere to be seen after she had been unwillingly separated from Yang and the rest of Team RWBY mid-battle.

They had been fighting side by side like they usually did, taking down a group of Grimm while everyone else split up to give Ruby the room to make her way to Salem and defeat her once and for all. But Blake had noticed a group of Grimm weaving through the ones that they were fighting, straight toward Ruby and Salem. It had been a relatively small group, so Yang wasn’t surprised when her partner had run off after the group with a quick “be right back”. 

But that still didn’t make it any easier for Yang to breathe when the fight was over and the faunus was nowhere to be seen.

Yang had already reunited with everyone else; swept Ruby and Weiss into the biggest hug as she pretended to not notice the way they looked at each other, shared a relieved smile with Jaune, Nora, Oscar, Ren, and Qrow.

“Have any of you seen Blake?” She asked the group of seven, desperately hoping that one of them will have an answer. But when they all shook their heads, Yang pulled away.

She slowly drifted away from the rest of the group, even more painfully aware of the absence of her partner, the lack of the piercing golden eyes and bright smile looking up at her with the soft expression that made her heart skip a beat.

Yang found herself wandering aimlessly, her eyes only seeking out a slender frame and a head of black hair with cat ears. She could feel panic slowly building in her chest the further away from the rest of the group she got with no sign of Blake anywhere.

“Blake?” Yang called, hoping that maybe Blake would be able to hear her even if she was out of sight. “Blake? Where are you?” She continued, trying her best to choke down the fear in her voice, but to no avail. What point was there in victory if her best friend wasn’t there to celebrate that victory with her?

Her head continued to dart around in a panic, until she heard what sounded like a faint yell. She turned around so fast that she nearly fell over, and she almost collapsed in relief when she saw a familiar figure stepping into view: a figure with unmistakable sun-colored eyes and cat ears.

“Yang?” Blake called, the turn of her head noticeable despite the distance between them. Lilac eyes met golden, and everything fell into place.

Blake started running just as Yang darted forward to meet her in the middle; they were growing closer with every second as Yang finally let the tears fall down her face and ran toward her partner.

They finally crashed into each other, Yang’s arms instinctually wrapping around Blake’s waist as Blake’s arms found their way around Yang’s neck, giving her shorter stature the leverage she needed to meet Yang’s eyes… and lips.

Yang wasn’t sure whether she took the lead and closed the distance between them or if Blake did, but Blake’s lips were warm on hers as their bodies pressed together and Yang felt as though a missing puzzle piece in her heart had finally been put back into place. Blake’s feet touched the ground as Yang slowly lowered her, and the blonde felt herself melt into the kiss as the faunus’s soft hands moved from her neck to cup both of her cheeks.

And Yang didn’t know how long they stood there, pouring years of unspoken and bottled up feelings into the kiss. She only knew that the second they both pulled away, desperate for air, Yang could feel her heart bursting with love and happiness in her chest. If this was what every ounce of pain she had gone through for the past few years had been leading up to, every bit of it was worth it for this one time-stopping moment.

Golden eyes shone with happiness and pure adoration, and Yang didn’t care how cheesy it was to say that she could stare into Blake’s eyes for the rest of eternity because it was the truth.

“Hey.” Blake murmured, finally breaking the silence between them. “I told you I’d come back safely.” Her hand lifted from where it had settled on Yang’s waist after they had pulled apart to reach up and cradle her partner’s face, thumb gently brushing away the tears of relief that were flowing down Yang’s face. “Miss me that much?” Blake teased, grinning slyly.

“Not at all.” The blonde woman laughed, her fingers absentmindedly tracing shapes and patterns against Blake’s waist. “What gave you that impression?”

“Not sure, maybe the heart-stopping kiss we just shared, hm?” Blake hummed in response, her hands moving from Yang’s cheeks, down her arms, to finally wrap back around her waist. “Or do you just share earth-shattering kisses with every girl you’re relieved to see?”

“Mmm, guess you’re just special, babe.” She decided to respond with, laughing at the embarrassed squeak that came out of Blake’s throat as she buried her face in the crook of Yang’s neck. Yang’s prosthetic hand reached up to cradle the back of Blake’s head, slowly rocking her back and forth as she felt her heart melt at the soft purrs coming from the girl wrapped in her arms.

“Well don’t get all shy on me now, you were being cheeky just a few seconds ago.” The taller girl teased, gently tugging Blake away from her shoulder as she softly brushed Blake’s bangs out of her face. Her hands moved from her bangs and she slowly combed her fingers through the black locks, which just barely brushed her shoulders. To everyone else, Blake’s hair was something that she was uncomfortable being touched, but Yang was the exception to that. She had been for a while now.

“Shut up.” The huntress joked, finally wiping away her own tears. She readjusted her stance, pressing herself against Yang’s side as she wrapped one arm around Yang’s waist and used the other to intertwine her fingers with Yang’s. She rested her head on her partner’s shoulder, their head difference putting her at the perfect height to do so, and Yang couldn’t deny how right it felt. Like that’s where Blake was supposed to fit, tucked against her side. 

And maybe it was. 

Maybe Blake was the missing piece of the puzzle that was her heart. Several small, uneven, broken pieces; made whole again by one central, integral piece.

Yang adjusted her position to fit Blake’s, pressing tighter against the smaller woman as her arm wrapped around the raven-haired girl’s waist, leaving her mechanical arm to take Blake’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

Yang turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Blake’s head, lingering for just a moment before pulling away and chuckling as Blake whined at the loss of contact. “Clingy.” She teased, pulling away just enough to tug Blake back in the direction of the rest of the group. “C’mon, let’s go reunite with everyone else so we can finally go home.”

Blake headbutted Yang and nuzzled further into her shoulder, and she nearly melted when Blake responded with, “I’m already home.”

Yang merely laughed and pressed another kiss to Blake’s head, dragging her off to reunite with the others. They shared greetings and smiles and laughs and hugs, hopes and plans for the future. Yang knew that eventually she and Blake would have to sit down and have a real discussion about their feelings and their relationship. But for now, having the woman she loved safe and alive and happy in her arms, surrounded by the people she’d come to consider her family, was enough.


End file.
